


His Only Regret

by Ella_theAngel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All canon deaths are canon, Angst, Blood and Violence, But mostly the bad times, Family Dynamics, Gen, Heart Attack, Maybe a bit of fluff but not for long, Permadeath AU ; no respawn, Spoilers for the Nov 16th battles, Taking some creative liberties with the storyline btw, Wilbur reminiscing the good times, executions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_theAngel/pseuds/Ella_theAngel
Summary: Wilbur was about to press the button, and finally end this whole silly war. Everyone wanted him gone, so why not be the bad guy, eh.Why must his past always catch up to him?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No ships only death :), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	His Only Regret

Wilbur smiled at the walls, lyrics to the country’s anthem etched into it’s surface. He had tried and failed so many times to carry out the deeds of his plot, only to be stopped by someone else claiming they cared about him.

It was bullshit. No one had ever cared about him ‘cept Tommy. God he didn’t want to think about that, not now, but memories came crashing in like they always do.

——————————

_Tommy had been gone for more than a few hours, and Wilbur had begun to worry. Even if Tommy said he could handle himself, which he probably couldn’t, he still felt this aching feeling pitting in his stomach that something horrible had happened to his little brother._

_He tried to distract himself with potions, poking the brewing stands as they slowly burned alive. Alchemy wasn’t a talent of his, but it was quite the money making commodity amongst the kingdom. Tommy was much better at this sort of thing, where was the little gremlin child?_

_A knock on the door to the caravan told him all he needed to know. Before the blonde had even opened the door fully he was tackled by Wilbur, wrapping him in an inescapable hug. He ran his fingers through his brother’s dirty hair, refusing to let go._

_”God, I was so worried about you Little Man, what took so long?” He had asked, and Tommy tilted his chin downwards to form a sinister grin._

_“Look!” Was all that Tommy said as he pulled a shiny black disc out from behind his back. It was the one with the purple ring, Mellohi, he had called it._

_”How did you manage this?” Will asked, concerned. It was no close guarded secret that the king kept these discs under heavy protection. so how Tommy even managed to get to them was surprising enough._

_Tommy laughed, “I am just magical, Big Man!” It was so nice to here Tommy laugh, when just mere minutes ago he was sitting here worried he was dead._

_His little brother leaned back against the wall, and slipped the disc into a jukebox lying around. “Let’s celebrate, shall we?” Tommy extended his hand, offering a seat on the floor next to him._

_”If not to celebrate the small victories, why celebrate at all?” Wilbur accepted his hand and sat, resting his head on Tommy’s shoulder._

_”Stop being all philosophical man, you’re ruining the moment.”_

_——————————_

_Wilbur had nearly forgotten why the had been forced to retreat underground. The war had been going so poorly, they were on the losing side. He couldn’t remember why he’d even let Tommy start this war, he was sixteen for god’s sake, he shouldn’t have to worry about wars._

_The explosion sounds from the surface should have been a giveaway. They were under attack from king Dream’s entire army, which isn’t all that big, but fearsome nonetheless._

_Thank god, or well Eret, that someone had spent the time digging out tunnels across the entire SMP kingdom. Tubbo and Fundy had helped him, and Niki too, but she wasn’t here right now._

_There was a sign of light every 100 meters ahead of them, keeping most of their journey in the dark. At the end of the hallway, a sturdy iron door protected the entrance to their hideaway. Wilbur had wandered in first, taking his son with him, and Tommy and Tubbo soon after._

_Eret stood watching happily just outside the door as they all settled down, finally relaxing for a bit before they had to go and fight again. Then the door swung closed._

_The man on the other side’s deep voice could be heard throughout the whole tunnel. “Down with the revolution boys, it was never meant to be.” Wherever Eret was standing now, he flipped a switch._

_Several voices rang out at once. “Traitor!” Wilbur had screamed. “I trusted you!” Tubbo said, sounding hurt. Fundy had growled at him, and Tommy just cursed at him._

_Suddenly, the four citizens of L’manburg felt the icy coolness of water reach their ankles. The room had been filling up with water and they hadn’t even realized it._

_”We’re going to drown.” Wilbur had said solemnly. Tubbo corrected him, “Not with that attitude!” Wilbur always wondered how that boy managed to stay so optimistic._

_Tubbo stroked his chin, thinking. “So if Eret trapped this place, then we gotta be able to untrap it somehow!” Tommy frowned, “That doesn’t even make sense Tubbo.”_

_The water was at their knees now, and a sense of panic had set in. Fundy shook his arm, and then pointed at a sign of light coming from the ceiling. “An exit.” The fox had whispered._

_Tommy was already scaling the walls of the dark room, as the water reached everyone else’s waist. With no time to waste, the others quickly followed suit._

_They had managed to escape just in time, as the water filled the room completely, then stopped. The four emerged, coughing and sputtering whether or not they inhaled water._

_Wilbur could never trust Eret again._

_——————————_

_“Tommy you can’t do this!” He had pleaded with his brother for days on end. The revolution was in shambles, and only going downhill. But the passion that burned in the blonde haired boy’s eyes told him that he wasn’t giving up that easy._

_Tommy wanted to duel Dream. King Dream, this guy had probably slain a god without breaking a sweat. “I have to.” His little brother had told him every time._

_He didn’t have to do this, he didn’t have to sacrifice his life for his country. But he wanted to, and Wilbur knew he was powerless to stop him._

_Dream and Tommy stood with their backs facing each other on the bridge. There was an audience of both sides of the war, each praying the other would lose._

_Will raised up his hand and counted down from ten. Every second another beat in his heart telling him to just stop it, telling him that Tommy isn’t going to win. He didn’t listen._

_”10 paces fire!” He had shouted, and not a second later the king had whipped his head around and fired his bow. The arrow landed square in Tommy’s heart._

_——————————_

_The days following in L’manburg were depressing as ever. Fundy had cried for days, and Niki had always been there to comfort him and Wilbur. No one had seen Tubbo._

_Will couldn’t quite figure out why everyone was so sad. He could always hear Tommy’s voice in his head, and when he turned around, his brother and his devilish grin were still there._

_He didn’t know who the grave at the base of an oak tree was for. Tubbo had often been found lying by it, no matter the weather or time of day. That tree had survived the whole war, dubbed the L’mantree by Tommy._

_Dream had surrendered, commenting something about Tommy’s bravery, and Wilbur watched the blonde swell with pride. L’manburg had gained it’s independence, finally._

_Tommy had sat by his side when he wrote a new declaration of independence, and when he started drafting presidential ballots. The boy had never left, and he never would._

_——————————_

Looking back on it, Wilbur had laughed. Oh how silly it was to believe that Tommy was still there, and that he hadn’t died, but that just wasn’t true. The new Wilbur would have easily let go.

Sitting in this room again, he was reminded of the last time he tried to push the button. That time had gone horribly.

——————————

_One press, one press was all it took and he could finally free this country of it’s tyrannical ruler, and the oppressed citizens. Maybe they would all die, but it would be worth it. Oh he wanted to press it so bad._

_His fingers just glazed over the wooden surface of the button, so close to pressing it. Will really was a sucker for the dramatics, wasn’t he. It was unfortunate that he couldn’t have an audience, but the people were at the festival._

_The people. Fundy, his disowned son and Tubbo, the dirty double-crossing traitor. Tommy had said to spare Tubbo, so Techno would be getting him out of there safely._

_”Will..” He heard the disappointed sigh of none other than Tommy himself. He stood at the entrance to the caved in room, leaning up against the wall._

_”I thought I told you not to do this Will.” Tommy shook his head and walked over to Wilbur. His hand drifted away for just a second, finding a place on the cold stone floor._

_Nothing was stopping him from pressing it, so why didn’t he. A gut feeling in his heart told him to wait, that now was not the time. So he waited._

_”They say there was a special place,” The broken and off-key voice of the blonde boy had begun to sing the anthem he had written one night._

_”Where men could go and emancipate, the brutality, and the tyranny of their rulers.” Wilbur had leaned against the wall, his from slumping down to the floor where Tommy sat singing._

_”Well this place is real, you needn’t fret. With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fuck Eret!” That part always managed to make him laugh. He began to sing along._

_”It’s a very big and not blown up L’manburg.” He remembered why he was down here in the first place, to blow that motherfucker sky high, but he didn’t feel like it right now. He sort of felt at peace._

_”My L’manburg, My L’manburg, My L’manburg, My L’maaaaaaanburg.” Tommy finished off with a smile, turning to Wilbur with the happiest smile he’d seen in a while._

_”Are you ready to let go now?” The question had come suddenly, without warning, He didn’t know how to respond. “Let go of what?”_

_Tommy shook his head. “Me. We both know I’ve been gone for months. You need to let go, it’s not good for your mental health.” Ironic, that his own manifested conscience was lecturing him on mental health._

_”I know Tommy, but I need you more than ever right now.” Wilbur had pleaded with his eyes, but his little dead brothers expression said it all. “Please, let go.”_

_And he closed his eyes, and tried to find inner peace. When he opened his eyes, for the first time in months he was finally alone._

_——————————_

_The Manburg festival had been a disaster, even though he had nothing to do with it. Apparently, Tubbo had been snuffed out as a traitor to the government, and publicly executed._

_Technoblade, the only guy Wilbur had left on his side, had been the one to kill him. He couldn’t say that he cared, because he didn’t. Will was too far gone to care about coming back now._

_Tubbo’s funeral had been nice, lots of people went, not including him. He just watched from outside, waiting for them to bring the coffin out._

_The boy had been buried under the L’mantree, right next to Tommy’s grave. Niki had engraved in it ‘Together forever, in life and death the best of friends’. Any other universe he might have found that sweet._

_Now he was just a bitter man, who had nothing left to live for. Or well, one thing. That button still lay dormant, ready to be pressed_

_——————————_

Or well, that had been the plan. He wouldn’t even get the chance to run back here for another month. Wilbur sat here questioning the need for all this internal monologue.

”Wilbur wait!” He heard a distinct voice call out before another memory resurfaced.

——————————

_Schlatt had laid in the camper van once filled with the good memories he had made, now only filled with broken glass bottles. It reeked of alcohol, as the addict continued bench pressing whatever he could get his hands on._

_Wilbur watched the sad sight unfold, surrounded by soldiers fighting for both sides of this war, all eyes focused on the falling out president._

_”Hey Fundy!” The old man called out. His son hopped down from a blasted hole in the van, meeting eyes with Schlatt. “What do you want?”_

_And immediately Schlatt had started throwing punches. He couldn’t even land a shot before Wilbur had to step in. “Are you ready to fucking die?” He shouted._

_Will didn’t understand how he had forgiven his son so easily. Then again, he was willing to forgive anyone that wouldn’t stop him from getting to that button. Even Dream, the man who killed his brother._

_Then the president went still, his heart completely stopped, and fell to the ground, dead._

_——————————_

That was the most recent memory. His mind had finally caught up to the present, instead of how it was usually stuck in the past.

He whipped his head around to face another man in the doorway. A man in a green and white striped bucket hat. His own father here to talk him out of it, Great.

”Will, you know you can’t do this.” Phil’s words were futile, and they both knew it. He reached out toward the button for one final time.

”There was this saying, a saying by a traitor, you know what he said?” Wilbur prompted. “It was never meant to be.”

His fingers made contact with the button, and jammed it into the wall. A small push would have been enough, but he was able to take out all his frustration and anger bottled up at this damned wooden button.

Explosions sounded from outside, shaking the cavern they stood in now. The wall had blown in, and the two could clearly see the war being waged outside.

He hadn’t even begun to question how far his dad must have traveled to get here, and just a second to late. He laughed at the massacre below, no one knew who was even left alive.

Philza tackled him, and he had expected to be pinned, but was instead wrapped in an inescapable hug. The more he struggled, the tighter he hugged.

It felt so good, and he wanted to deserve it, but the man had just committed an act of terrorism, and didn’t deserve an ounce of forgiveness. Phil hugged him anyway.

”Phil kill me. End it. I want you to end it!” The blonde had screamed, “You’re my son!” But Wilbur wouldn’t listen. He kept repeating that one phrase over and over again. “Kill me.”

Until he felt the sweet sweet release of death, the warm comfort that came from knowing you’d never feel heat again. The pain that he barely felt and the blood dripping out of the sword in his back.

He had collapsed, and muttered a final “Thank you,” before he saw the smiling faces of Tommy and Tubbo again. His only regret was that he hadn’t pressed it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I wrote on a whim, apologies for the angst :)  
> First time posting here I really don’t know what I’m doing, hope y’all enjoyed. Also pls tell me if I screwed up some tags.


End file.
